Ungkapan Hati
by Mitsuko Kei
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita bagaimana Hinata dan Naruto memulai kisah cinta mereka. / Gak pintar buat Summary / One-Shot / NHFD#8


Main Idea ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari kisah Mitsu sendiri hahaha..

Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

NHFD#8/FUTURE

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Guys!

 **Hinata POV**

 _"Hai semua, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. aku seorang siswi kelas 2 di Konoha High School dan aku memiliki dua orang sahabat yang sangat cerewet bernama Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. kalian bertanya kenapa aku hanya berteman dengan dua orang? ya, sejujurnya aku kurang pintar bersosialisasi hehehe.. tapi walaupun aku hanya punya dua sahabat, tapi aku tetap menanggapi teman-teman ku yang lain kok, jadi kalian jangan khawatir aku abaikan."_

 **Normal POV**

"Hinata.." bisik Sakura pelan.

"Hinata..." kembali Sakura berbisik untuk mendapatkan atensi sang sahabat yang sedari tadi sibuk memandang kearah luar jendela di samping kirinya sambil menopang dagu.

merasa jika sang sahabat indigonya itu tetap tidak merespon panggilannya, akhirnya Sakura merobek kertas yang ada diatas mejanya lalu membuat kertas itu seperti bola dan melemparkannya kepada Hinata. karena tidak mungkin dirinya berteriak kepada Hinata saat dia melihat sang wali kelas memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Eh.." pekik Hinata kaget lalu menoleh kearah Sakura "ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"ada apa katamu? lihat kedepan sana." ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah sang wali kelas yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas tapi masih terdiam dengan buku kecil yang tebal ditangannya.

"daritadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tetap diam saja. menyebalkan" lanjut Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ma..maaf Sakura-chan. tadi aku terlalu asik dengan pikiranku sampai aku tidak mendengarmu." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, tanda kalau dia meminta maaf kepada sahabat musim seminya.

"memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" cerca Sakura

"Ah, tidak terlalu penting. hanya saja aku..."

 _TREKK.._

bunyi buku kecil tebal yang ditutup oleh tangan sang wali kelas berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatan tanya jawab kedua sahabat ini. mereka akhirnya terdiam dan kembali mengalihkan pandang kearah depan.

"Ah.. selamat pagi semua." ucap sang wali kelas yang mendapat dengusan keras dari para murid yang terduduk rapi di depannya.

"maaf sensei terlambat. tadi sensei..."

"terbawa arus keramaian kota Konoha ini, dan tiba-tiba tersesat dijalan kehidupan karena terlalu serius menatap kata-kata dari buku itu." potong Ino cepat sambil menunjuk buku yang masih berada di tangan Kakashi.

"ah.. hahaha.. maafkan sensei ya. tapi tadi setelah sensei kembali kejalan yang benar, sensei harus pergi keruang kepala sekolah dahulu. karena hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." ucap Kakashi canggung.

mata yang tadinya siap menguliti sang wali kelas, seketika berubah berbinar binar saat mendengar kalau akan ada anak baru yang bergabung dengan kelas ini.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas ketika kelasnya menjadi gaduh akibat perdebatan antara siswa dan siswi yang sedang bermain tebak tebakan jenis kelamin sang anak baru.

"Hah, sudahlah berhenti kalian semua. aku akan memanggilnya untuk masuk kesini." ucap Kakashi yang membuat semua murid diam seketika karena dilanda rasa penasaran.

"masuklah Namikaze-san." perintah Kakashi.

 _SREETT_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

"kyaaa... tampan sekali.." pekik para murid perempuan histeris.

bagaimana tidak histeris. didepan mereka, sekarang berdiri seorang pemua tampan dan berambut pirang dengan kedua goresan di pipinya, berkulit tan dan dengan bola mata berwarna Shappire yang mampu membuat para gadis jatuh hati kepadanya. sosok pria idaman para gadis sekali.

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Namikaze-san." ucap Kakashi sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya. kepalanya mendadak pening karena teriakan histeris dari para siswinya yang kelewat berisik.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku pindahan dari Kazefield High School di Suna. Mohon bimbingannya semua." ucap Naruto sambil berogiji di depan semua teman sekelasnya.

"kyaa.. sudah tampan, sopan pula.." teriakan serta pujian kembali terdengar untuk sang anak baru. tapi berbeda dengan Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa minat. bukan karena dia penyuka sesama jenis, tapi dia memang belum mendapat sosok seorang lelaki yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"baiklah, Namikaze-san. kau bisa duduk di kursi sebelah kanan, nomor tiga." jelas Kakashi.

"Ha'i. terima kasih sensei." jawab Naruto kemudian berlalu untuk duduk ditempatnya namun mata para perempuan tetap memperhatikannya.

"baiklah anak-anak, ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita. hari ini sensei akan menjelaskan tentang..."

 _KRINGGG_

"wahh.. sudah bel istirahat. ayo kita kekantin." seru siswa siswi semangat sambil berhamburan keluar kelas dan ada juga yang mengerubungi Naruto.

"Hah, sebaiknya besok aku harus menambah jam untuk pelajaranku." gumam Kakashi pelan, lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelasnya yang seketika ramai dengan anak perempuan dari berbagai kelas.

"kyaa... Naruto-kun tampan sekali." "Naruto-kun sudah punya pacar belum?" "Kita kencan yuk Naruto-kun!"

"ahh mereka itu norak dan berisik sekali sih?" ucap Sakura kepada Hinata dan Ino didepannya.

"ya, tidak bisa melihat cowok bening sedikit. hah.. bagaimana menurutmu Hinata? dari tadi kau tidak bereaksi apa-apa. katanya dia juga jago bermain basket loh" timpal Ino

"ahh.. haha..yaa.. aku hanya tidak tertarik saja Ino." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

 _"ya, aku tidak tertarik padanya dan sepertinya keadaan kelas yang seperti ini adalah hal yang cocok dengan Shikamaru. Merepotkan."_ lanjut Hinata membatin.

6 bulan berlalu, dan keributan dikelas ini tetap berjalan setiap hari. sampai tiba saat itu, ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku berinteraksi langsung dengan sang anak baru Namikaze Naruto.

 **Hyuuga House**

"Ah, memang paling enak kalau pulang sekolah itu nonton drama sambil nyemil." ucap Hinata sambil menyamankan diri di sofa ruang keluarganya. _Drrtt..drrtt.._ _Kiba-san calling_ "haa.. mau apa kiba-san meneleponku ya? tumben sekali." gumam Hinata heran. pasalnya Kiba sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi Hinata sebelumnya.

"Halo Kiba-san." ucap Hinata setelah menggeser ikon telepon berwarna hijau pada ponselnya.

"Yoo Hinata. ah, kudengar kau bisa bermain gitar ya?" tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"uhm.. ya begitulah. tapi tidak terlalu mahir Kiba-san. memangnya kenapa?"

"hmm.. begini Hinata, bulan desember nanti aku akan tampil diacara pentas seni sekolah dan aku hanya bisa bermain gitar secara mendasar saja. jadi aku mau meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari kunci lagu yang ada didaftar musik milikku sekaligus mengajari aku bagaimana cara bermain gitar yang baik hehe." ucap sang pemuda

Hinata berpikir sejenak untuk menolong atau tidak sang pemuda yang sedang meneleponnya ini. bisa saja lagu yang harus dia carikan kuncinya itu lagu yang sulit, tapi memang pada dasarnya Hinata itu anak yang tidak bisa menolak, jadilah dia mengiyakan saja permintaan pemuda yang meneleponnya itu.

"Terima kasih Hinata. apa sekarang kau sedang sibuk? boleh aku kerumahmu untuk mulai latihan sekarang?" pinta sang pemuda dengan suara penuh harap. dan sekali lagi Hinta hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan sang peneleponnya itu.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, bel didepan rumah Hinata pun berbunyi menandakan kalau ada orang yang akan bertamu dirumahnya.

"yaa.. tunggu sebentar." teriak Hinata dari dalam ruang keluarganya, kemudian berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

 _CKLEKK_

"Hai Hinata!" sapa pemuda pirang dengan tiga goresan di pipinya.

 _"ehh pemuda pirang? bukannya warna rambut Kiba-san coklat ya? terus mana tatto segitiganya?"_ batin Hinata bingung. setelah mengerjapkan mata berkali kali, akhirnya dia sadar kalau ini bukan Kiba temannya, melainkan...

"eh.. Na.. Naruto-san! kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Hinata kaget. bukankah tadi yang meneleponnya itu Kiba? tapi kenapa yang muncul malah pemuda pirang ini.

"Kenapa? bukankah tadi aku sudah menghubungimu dan bilang akan datang kesini." ucap Naruto

"Tapi bukankah tadi yang meneleponku itu Kiba-san?"

"Oh.. ah, iya.. aku memang meneleponmu menggunakan ponsel milik Kiba. aku tidak punya nomormu. kau tau sendirikan kalau kita hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi kalau disekolah." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

"Ohh.. begitu. tapi dimana Kiba-san? dia tidak ikut kesini?" tanya Hinata sambil mencari keberadaan Kiba.

"dia tadi berjalan lambat sekali. jadi aku tinggal. mungkin sebentar lagi dia sam.."

"Yoo Hinata!" teriak Kiba saat memasuki perkarangan rumah Hyuuga yang terkenal luas itu.

"Ah, Ya Kiba-san, Naruto-san ayo silahkan masuk." ucap Hinata berbalik pergi keruang keluarganya sambil diekori oleh Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kalian duduk dululah sebentar. aku akan kedapur dulu menyiapkan minuman dan sedikit cemilan."

"baiklah." ucap Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

3 menit berlalu, dan Hinata keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisikan jus jeruk dan beberapa macam kue kering.

"ini, silahkan dinikmati. aku ambil gitarku dulu yah dikamar." ucap Hinata sambil berlalu pergi ke kamarnya dilantai dua.

setelah Hinata pergi, Kiba langsung menyambar satu toples cemilan yang dibuat Hinata kedalam pangkuannya.

"Hei Kiba, kau tak sopan sekali!" peringat Naruto pada temannya yang bersikap memalukan ini.

"Hei, dia kan menyuguhkannya kepada kita untuk dimakan bukan hanya jadi pemandangan saja." jawab Kiba cuek

"ahh.. terserah kau saja." balas Naruto malas.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu." ucap Hinata yang sudah turun dari lantai dua. mendengar ada suara lembut yang berasal dari Hinata, dengan cepat Naruto memperbaiki cara duduknya yang sempat bermalas malasan tadi. sedangkan sang sahabat penyuka anjingnya hanya cuek dan tetap terfokus dengan toples camilannya.

"maafkan kelakuan Kiba yah Hinata."

"ah, tidak apa Naruto-san. lagipula aku memang menyuguhkan kuenya kepada kalian untuk dimakankan." jelas Hinata kepada Naruto yang memasang tampang merasa bersalah.

"apa ku bilang kitsune!" ucap Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"arrgghh.. awas kau Inu." jawab Naruto kesal.

Hinata yang melihat keakraban dua sahabat yang saling memanggil nama sebutan masing masing ini terkikik geli.

"Eh, maafkan kami Hinata."

"tidak apa Naruto-san, lagipula kalian lucu sekali." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

 _"Hinata kalau tersenyum cantik sekali sih."_ batin Naruto gemas.

"oh iya, mana lagunya Naruto-san? aku mau dengar." tanya Hinata

"sebentar Hinata, aku cari dulu." ujar Naruto sembari mengotak atik ponselnya. "ah, ini dia. coba kau dengarkan." ucapnya lalu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Hinata

 _Hirogaru keshiki mae no_

 _Mieteru tokoro ga subete datta_

 _Kakusareteiru ura ni_

 _Shinjitsu ga aru to wa kizukazu ni_

 _Zutto minogashiteta_

 _Mayottari toomawari_

 _Heitanna michi janai keredo_

 _Furi muitara yori soi mimamorare_

 _Yasashisa afureteta_

 _Itsu no hi ni mo Donna toki datte_

 _Mezasu mono akiramenai_

 _Tada waratte Tada sore dake demo_

 _Chikara ni naru itsudatte_

 _Futatsu no hana ga irozuku kozue_

 _Takusan no omoi ni_

 _Ima, kotaetekun da_

"Itsu no hi ni mo?" gumam Hinata pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh Naruto."

"Ah, kau tau lagunya Hinata?" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Ya aku tau, hanya saja lagu ini tidak terlalu dikenal banyak orang." jelas Hinata.

"yosh, berarti kau bisa membantuku mencari kunci lagunya kan?" cecar Naruto

"Ya, aku bisa Naruto-san." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

"ehem.. aku pikir aku sudah kenyang Hinata. bisa kita mulai latihannya sekarang?" ujar Kiba yang baru saja berhasil menghabiskan 1 toples kue kering milik Hinata.

"ah, ayo baiklah kita mulai latihannya." ucap Hinata lalu memutar ulang lagu yang sudah di dengarkannya tadi, kemudian memangku gitar dan mulai memetik senar untuk menemukan nada yang pas dengan lagu yang sedang didengarnya.

Naruto memandang kagum gadis yang sedang serius dengan alat musiknya itu. ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh banyak orang diluar sana kalau gadis yang bisa bermain musik itu sangat mempesona.

ya, mungkin Naruto sedang merasakan nya sekarang. dengar saja jantung nya yang tiba tiba berdetak tak karuan dan darahnya yang berdesir hangat saat lantunan suara merdu Hinata ikut bersenandung dalam petikan gitarnya. sangat sempurna.

setelah menuliskan kunci kunci lagunya, Hinata menyerahkan buku catatan itu dan gitarnya kehadapan Naruto.

"nah, sekarang giliranmu Naruto-san." ujar Hinata lembut.

"jangan membuatku malu Naruto." potong Kiba sinis.

"jangan berisik kau Kiba." ucap Naruto kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata yang melihat itu kembali terkikik geli. pasalnya Hinata tidak pernah tau bagaimana sifat sang Namikaze Naruto yang disukai banyak perempuan disekolahnya.

 _"ternyata begini yah sifat Naruto-san. sangat lucu."_ Hinata membatin geli.

"uhm Naruto-san, kalau kau bermain gitar, usahakan jarimu menekan senarnya dengan benar ya. jangan sampai jarimu mengganggu senar yang lainnya. karena nanti nadanya akan terdengar mati." jelas Hinata saat mendengar suara yg dipetik Naruto sumbang.

"Ah iya, maafkan aku Hinata." "tak apa Naruto-san."

Hubungan keduanya pun semakin dekat setelah itu. semakin dekat hingga mereka memanggil dengan suffix yang berbeda sekarang. disekolah pun mereka kerap terlihat sering bersama. berjalan bersama, pergi ke kantin bersama, makan bersama, bercanda bersama. seperti saat ini, mereka berdua sedang menikmati hujan bersama di beranda kelas. sang gadis sedang memandangi rintikan hujan, sedang sang pria mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone nya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan." panggil Naruto.

yang dipanggil namanya menoleh kearah sang pemuda. setelah menoleh, tiba tiba tangan naruto memasangkan satu earphone nya ketelinga Hinata dan terdengarlah lagu It Will Rain yang dinyanyikan oleh Bruno Mars.

"lagunya sama dengan kondisi disini yah Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata sambil memandang sang sahabat lelaki pertamanya. ya, lebih tepat sahabat yang disukainya. jujur saja jike dekat dengan pemuda pirang ini, jantung Hinata akan berdebar kencang.

"ya kau benar." ujar sang pemuda sambil tersenyum hangat dan keduanya mulai melantunkan nada yang sama dengan lagu yang sedang mereka dengar.

3 bulan berlalu, dan sekarang adalah bulan Desember dimana sebentar lagi pihak sekolah akan mengadakan Pentas Seni untuk menyambut hari Natal dan sekaligus acara pentupan tahun sebelum para murid pergi berlibur.

Naruto semakin giat berlatih untuk acara Pentas Seninya. ternyata dia bukan hanya dia yang akan mengisi acara. tapi dia akan ditemani oleh Sasuke pada sebagai Bassis, Kiba sebagai Drummer, Gaara sebagai Keyboardist.

karena Naruto terlalu sibuk berlatih untuk acaranya akhirnya Hinata berinisiatif untuk pulang lebih dulu. maklum saja, acara Pentas Seni nya akan diadakan 3 hari lagi, jadi selama itu Naruto dan kawan kawannya harus mengikuti rangkaian latihan GR.

"huh.. Naruto semakin sibuk, jadi lupa dengan keberadaanku." gumam Hinata kesal.

 _Drrtt..Drrtt.._

merasa kalau ponselnya bergetar, dengan cepat Hinata merogoh saku roknya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

 _Naruto-kun Calling_

Melihat Nama Naruto tertera pada layar ponselnya, Hinata pun segera menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab.

"Halo Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata senang.

"Ya, Halo Hinata-chan. kau sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto disebrang sana.

"ya begitulah. aku jadi pulang sendiriam karena Kau terlalu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan Pentas Senimu itu." ujar Hinata dengan nada merajuk.

Naruto yang mendengar Hinata merajuk seperti itu terkekeh pelan "Maaf ya Hinata, aku jadi jarang menemanimu. tapi aku janji, setelah Pentas Seninya selesai. aku akan menemanimu saat liburan nanti." ucap Naruto berjanji.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata bersemangat.

"ya aku janji. kalau begitu aku latihan dulu ya Hinata-chan. Hati hati dijalan. jaa"

"Jaa ne Naruto-kun" setelah meletakan ponselnya di saku rok, Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda karena terlalu fokus dengan suara sang pujaan hati.

 _"ahh Kami-sama aku senang sekali."_ batin Hinata sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Akhirnya acara Pentas Seni yang ditunggu para murid Konoha High School pun tiba. dengan berbekal bakat Rock Lee dalam membawakan acara, dan semangat anak muda para murid Konoha High School membuat acara Pentas Seni ini berjalan sangat baik.

Hinata dan teman temannya tampak sangat menikmati acara ini. tapi kenapa rasanya dia tidak melihat Naruto seharian ini.

"Nah, untuk acara terakhir, akan ada persembahan dari kelas 12-A. baiklah, dipersilahkan kepada perwakilan kelas 12-A untuk menaiki panggung." ucap Lee kepada Naruto dan kawan kawannya.

 _Tapp.. Tapp..._

 _Sett.._

"Kyaa... mereka tampan sekali.." teriakan bising dari para siswi mulai terdengar kembali.

"kyaa... I Love you Naruto-kun!" "aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun!"

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya bisa tersenyum masam. banyak sekali teman wanitanya yang begitu menyukai Naruto. sepertinya tidak akan ada kesempatan untuknya.

"Pagi semua.." teriak Naruto diatas panggung. "hari ini aku dan teman teman akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk kalian dan juga untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial untukku." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tanpa melihat keadaan Hinata yang tersenyum miris mendengar kata katanya.

 _"Benarkah Naruto-kun sudah memiliki gadis impiannya?"_ batin Hinata sedih.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian suka lagunya." ucap Naruto.

Gaara memulai intro dengan keyboardnya diikuti oleh Naruto dan teman temannya yang lain.

 _Hirogarukeshikimaeno_

 _Mieterutokorogasubetedatta_

 _Kakusareteiruurani_

 _Shinjitsugaarutokizukazuni_

 _Zuttominogashiteta_

 _Mayottaritoomawari_

 _Heitannamichijanaikeredo_

 _Furimuitarayorisoimimamorare_

 _Yasashisaafureteta_

Naruto bernyanyi sambil mulai melirik Hinata yang berwajah sendu sambil tersenyum hangat.

 _ItsunohinimoDonnatokidatte_

 _Mezasumonoakiramenai_

 _TadawaratteTadasoredemo_

 _Chikaraninaruitsudatte_

 _Futatsunohanagairozukukozue_

 _Takusannoomoini_

 _Ima,kotaetekun_

orang disekeliling Hinata mulai menjauh satu persatu membuat jarak dengannya membuat Hinata bingung karena semua orang menjauh darinya dan meninggalkan dia sendiri di tengah tengah. dia melirik kearah Naruto, dan Naruto tetap memandangnya lembut sambil terus bernyanyi.

 _Kurikaesuhibidatte_

 _Nanihitotsuonajimononakute_

 _Tsumikasanetekasanaru_

 _NukumorinoiminiImakizuita_

 _ItsunohinimoDonnatokidatte_

 _FurisosoguAkaruihiga_

 _Waraiatteyorisoinagaramo_

 _Mamoritakutekonohibiwo_

 _Futatsunomichigadeaukokokara_

 _Isshoniaruitekou_

 _Ima,hajimetekunda_

 _Metomedewakariaukoto_

 _Tagaiwoshinjiaukoto_

 _SonokizunamuneniMassugutsukisusume!_

tiba tiba saja ada banyak kelopak mawar merah yang berjatuhan dari atas tenda membuat Hinata bertambah bingung.

 _ItsunohinimoDonnatokidatte_

 _Mezasumonoakiramenai_

 _TadawaratteTadasoredakedemo_

 _Chikaraninaru_

 _ShippaimoCHANSU_

 _MagenaiSUTANSU_

 _Naniganandemoyatteyaru_

 _Kokorokumorutokigaatatte_

 _Hitorijanaikorekarawa_

 _Futatsunomichigadeaukokokara_

 _Isshoniaruitekou_

 _Ima,hajimetekunda._

Suara pujian dan tepuk tangan mengakhiri lagu yang Naruto bawakan. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat sang gadis incarannya yang terlihat kikuk ditengah lapangan seorang diri dengan kelopak mawar yang berserakan ditanah.

Naruto pun turun dari atas panggung dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Hinata. para murid yang menghalanginya dengan Hinata perlahan mulai menyingkir memberikan jalan pada Naruto untuk menghampiri sang gadis tercintanya.

Hingga setelah sampai di depan sang gadis, dia mulai menatap lembut mata amethys yang sangat disukainya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan terima kasih karena telah mengajariku cara bermain gitar yang baik, terima kasih karena telah membuat acara Pentas Seniku menjadi sempurna, terima kasih karena persahabatan kita yang indah selama ini. tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa terus bersahabat denganmu." ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat kedua mata Hinata terbelalak dan mulai menggenang air mata.

Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat reaksi sang gadis yang sepertinya tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. ditangkupnya kedua pipi chubby didepannya, kemudian menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi gadisnya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa meneruskan persahabatan kita." ujar Naruto yang membuat air mata Hinata semakin deras menetes.

"Hiks..Hiks.." isakan halus yang tadi terdengar kini berubah menjadi isak tangis yang tidak bisa ditahan.

"Hei jangan menangis" ucap Naruto lalu memeluk dan mengelus rambut indigo panjang Hinata. sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terus menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Naruto, karena yang dia tau Naruto akan meninggalkannya sebentar lagi.

merasa Hinatanya tidak juga berhenti menangis, akhirnya Naruto melerai pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Hinata agar dapat melihat matanya, tapi yang didapat hanya mata Hinata yang tetap tertutup dan sesengukkan yang masih terdengar.

"Hei, tatap aku Hinata." ujar Naruto tegas.

Hinata pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan menatap Naruto.

"Dengarkan dan ingat baik baik apa yang akan aku katakan ini. Aku Menyukai, ah Tidak. Aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto merasakan tubuh didepannya ini sedikit menegang. dia menatap lembut mata Hinata dan menghapus sisa air mata dipipi Hinata.

"maka dari itu aku tidak bisa meneruskan persahabatan kita ini. aku mau kau menjadi sebagian dari kisah hidupku, jadi Hyuuga Hinata apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

tangisan yang tadi sempat terhenti kini kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil Hinata. kali ini bukan karena tangis kesedihan, tapi ini adalah sebuah tangis kebahagiaan. Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merah padam di dada Naruto kemudian menggangukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya Naruto.

merasa Hinata menganggukkan kepala dalam pelukannya, Naruto segera membuat jarak dengan Hinata agar dia bisa memandang gadisnya itu.

"jadi apa jawabanmu Hime?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Ya..ya aku mau jadi kekasihmu Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

"Yeahh.. aku berhasil!" seru Naruto senang dan langsung memeluk Hinatanya. "aku berhasil teman teman.. terima kasih bantuannya!" teriak Naruto senang dan berterima kasih kepada semua orang di lapangan ini.

ya, sebenarnya tiga hari ini Naruto bukan hanya sibuk dengan latihannya, tapi juga dia sibuk meminta bantuan dari semua teman teman sekolahnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Hinata, maka dari itu dia sengaja menjaga jarak dari Hinata agar semua rencananya berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

.

~ THE END ~

huaa Happy NHFD#8. maaf telat mengucapkan karena jujur saja ini pertama kalinya mitsu ikut event ini dan tidak tau kapan event ini mulai dan selesai. semoga kalian suka yah sama ceritanya. maaf kalau ada typo karena aku tidak baca ulang. udah fluff belum yah? silahkan masukannya heheh

Arigatou semua ,

Salam,

Mitsuko Kei


End file.
